nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Blink
Blink is a member of Magneto's Acolytes in her term on Wolverine and the X-Men. She appears first assisting Magneto when going to the office of Senator Kelly. There she teleports Dr. Sybil Zane into oncoming traffic just as she reached for a phone. She was then used to teleport Magneto's other Acolytes to different MRD facilities spread across the nation to break in. She played a consistent part of Magneto's team throughout the series and towards the end, she took sides with Magneto's daughters and banished him from Genosha via the use of her javelins. Origin The origins of the young mutant called Blink stretch back to the Victorian era and the vast machinations of the immortal mutant Apocalypse. After leaving Egypt, Apocalypse traveled the world, spawning innumerable offspring. The descendants of Apocalypse called themselves Clan Akkaba and, through the ages, challenged each other in contests to attain the title of “fittest” according to Apocalypse’s beliefs. The fates of this often contentious group were guided by Apocalypse’s servant Ozymandias. After a conflict with Dracula left the Clan Akkaba nearly destroyed, Ozymandias decided to revitalize the Clan himself. He hired a prostitute called Miss Ferguson to have intimate relations with the catatonic Fredrick Slade, one of the only surviving members of Clan Akkaba. Fredrick possessed a form of teleportation which he passed on to his great-great granddaughter, Clarice Ferguson. Clarice Ferguson was a young, inexperienced mutant who was targeted as a member of the next generation of mutants by the Phalanx. The technological alien race couldn't absorb mutants, and had decided to kidnap and experiment on young mutants. They stole Professor Xavier's list of new mutants, which included Clarice. Along with Husk, M, and Skin (who would become founding members of Generation X) she was entombed within the Phalanx as a test subject on the assimilation of mutant tissue. Little has been revealed about Clarice’s early life. Her powers manifested when she was a teenager and did so quite tragically. When she first used her powers, she was knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she found herself in a pool of blood. At the time, she vowed to never use her powers against another living being again. Power and Abilities Blink is a mutant with the ability to create teleportation portals that can move objects or groups of people short or vast distances. Her limit is not known, but she has teleported as far as from Earth to the moon. She uses her powers offensively by focusing her teleportation ability creating spears which she can throw with high accuracy. The spears will expand into portals at her will, teleporting all or a portion of an enemy or object, or merely stunning them and she usually keeps a quiver of spears on her back. She is very skilled with her teleportation powers, and has on several occasions defeated much more powerful opponents by redirecting their own powers back at them. Her teleporting makes a characteristic 'blink' sound, hence her name. Unarmed Combat She has proven to be a very skilled hand to hand fighter, having honed her skills by training with Sabretooth. She is also extremely agile. Equipments Blink (Earth-295) wielder of the Tallus. Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Category:The Acolytes